A conventional pointer instrument has a mechanical pointer drive module to which a tacho shaft is connected, and a kilometer counter likewise connected to the tacho shaft. In addition, further display instruments or display symbols can also be integrated in the housing, for example for the fuel filling level or the flasher control.
Electromechanical drives for tachometer pointer instruments are also known. These have a stepping motor and control electronics, the input signal of which is provided by a Hall sensor. Electromechanical drives have obvious advantages with regard to the elimination of the tacho shaft, absence of wear and accuracy of indication. The equipment of tachometer pointer instruments for simple motorcycles with such a drive, however, has not come into consideration hitherto for reasons of cost.